


Survive

by victoriousscarf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Violence, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During WWII, one of the big assassination attempts against Hitler came from the military elite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survive

If Prussia survived this, he was going to have a long talk with Austria about this batfuck insane bastard he produced. He also considered discussing the matter with France, who raised him, and whoever the stupid fuck was that threw this guy out of art school.

But all that depended on him surviving the next few minutes.

Because he hurt  _everywhere_ , he could barely stand up at the moment, and that crazy little Austrian man was standing over him with a fucking gun, threatening to shoot him and leave his corpse on display for the remainder of his people. 

He had supported the assassins, it was true, but Prussia hadn’t expected them to fuck up  _quite_  so badly as all that. And he had never supported them publicly. Not that Hitler had ever needed proof of anything, especially not to kill someone.

But he was a Nation, damn it, and he was above such people as this. This shouldn’t even be a threat to him, and the fact it was showed how low this fucking war had sunk him.

“I should kill you!” the man above him screamed. “You would have killed me!”

Prussia just snarled at him. Part of him just didn’t even care anymore.

“Stop it,” a calm voice said suddenly, and  _West_  was standing there, pulling Hitler’s arm up, pointing the gun at the ceiling and not Prussia’ head. “You couldn’t kill a Nation like this if you tried,” he continued, voice still level.

“He would have me killed!” the other protested.

“Not him,” Germany continued. “Some people from his lands. Not him.”

If nothing else, the calm in Germany’s voice seemed to be getting to the other, as he lowered his arm and his eyes were no longer quite so mad. “Someone needs to pay.”

“They have, “Germany assured him. They continued talking in lowered voiced, but Prussia blocked them out until he heard a door close and felt West kneel down beside him. “Are you alright?”

Prussia laughed bitterly. “No, you jackass, I’m not alright. I haven’t been alright for a really long time, thanks for noticing.” They had barely talked since the war started.

For a long time, Germany didn’t just say anything, just sat on the ground next to his brother. “What, not even going to say you’re sorry?” Prussia crackled. “Oh god.”

“No,” Germany said. “I’m not going to say I’m sorry.” He ran a hand up and down Prussia’s back, as if the parody of a soothing motion would help anything.

“I hurt,” Prussia said finally. “Everywhere.”

“Here,” Germany said, lifting his brother up and pulling him up to his chest, so he was sitting with Prussia’s back against his chest.

“Do I get to blame you for this?” Prussia asked.

“I don’t know,” Germany said. “I… I don’t want you to though.”

“You’re hardly doing anything to help me though.” Prussia leaned his head back against Germany’s shoulder. “I miss the old days.”

Germany’s arms tightened around his brother for a moment. “I do too.”

“Do you have time to do this?” Prussia asked. “Be here with me? Don’t you have any more innocent populations to—”

Germany tilted his head back and kissed him. “Be safe brother. Stay low, don’t do anything stupid.”

Prussia’s eyes hardened. “Yeah, yeah,” he said dismissively. “Whatever you say.”

Shaking his head, Germany rose, gently depositing Prussia back on the hard and cold floor, and walked away, following his boss out of the room.

It took a long time for Prussia to have the energy or the will to push himself up and walk out as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post 02/06/2010
> 
> I've always considered the Prussia would be closely associated with the old military elite, especially since many of them would have probably once been Prussian before unification in 1871.


End file.
